J'attends seul, le jour de ton retour
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Une toute petite fic pour quand même marquer le coup de Noël. Naruto est seul et attend quelqu'un en cette nuit froide d'hiver. Bonne lecture (cadre d'un concours)


**J'attend seul, le jour de ton retour !**

**.-.-.-.**

_Cette fic a été écrite pour un concours mais auquel finalement je n'ai pas participé. La seule règle c'est que cette histoire ne dépasse pas plus de deux pages word et quel soit basé pour Noël._

_Voilà, j'espère quel vous plaira._

**.-.-.-.-.**

Il était une fois, dans une petite maison, loin de la ville, un garçon qui était tranquillement assis sur son sofa tout en lisant un livre.

Cela allait faire quelques années qu'il vivait seul dans sa petite maison. Il aimait vivre là, près de sa forêt, avec son jardin et l'air pure qui l'entourait, loin de la pollution des villes et des bruits nocturne de fêtards et autres.

Il aimait sa tranquillité et son calme.

Mais cependant, malgré sa petite vie loin de tout, une blessure le rongeait du plus profond de son âme, un manque, une solitude qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler.

Cela allait faire trois ans qu'il avait fait une promesse avec son meilleur ami, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir d'ébène à la peau pâle, mais au sourire doux et tendre, on aurait presque dit Blanche-Neige en version masculin. Trois longues années qu'il attendait patiemment son retour.

« Je t'en fais la promesse ! Je reviendrai un jour ici et tu seras la première personne que je viendrai voir… »

Il avait tant de fois répété ces mots que le jeune homme assis sur son canapé venait parfois à se dire qu'il avait peut-être rêvé ces mots, ce moment passé.

Cela allait faire trois ans, trois longues années qu'il l'attendait mais rien, aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie, rien !

La seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'espérer n'était autre que dans ses souvenirs, son vieil ami avait toujours tenu parole et avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, le doute le reprenait. Trois ans, trois ans c'était long ! C'est assez long pour oublier, pour changer ses plans et ne plus tenir parole.

Trois ans, c'était assez pour l'oublier, oublier sa promesse et même l'endroit où il vivait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond se leva et alla dans sa cuisine, incapable de continuer sa lecture par tant de questions et de doute qui venait de le submerger ainsi.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié… mon ami ! »

Il passa l'encadrement de la porte de sa petite cuisine et alla se faire un bon chocolat chaud. Il frissonna en regardant par delà sa fenêtre tout en découvrant l'épaisse couche de neige qui jonchait les alentours de sa demeure. Il avait neigé toute la journée et finalement il n'y avait rien vu.

Après avoir finit son cacao, le jeune homme se surprit de voir qu'il était déjà si tard et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller au lit en attendant le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là le jeune homme eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, étrangement il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le visage de son meilleur ami et eut soudain peur. Peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son vieil ami et que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu au pays.

L'angoisse au ventre il regarda le plafond et jeta quelques regards à son réveil, se désespérant de voir l'heure passer si doucement, affichant minuit moins le quart.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, décidé à essayer de retrouver le sommeil. Mais c'est alors qu'il plongeait dans les profondeurs de la fatigue, un bruit étrange le fit sursauter. Cela venait de la porte d'entrée. À moitié endormi malgré tout, le jeune homme se leva et légèrement inquiet, se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte à une heure aussi tardive, il alla au rez-de-chaussé et se tenant sur ses gardes au cas où, il ouvrit délicatement la porte.

Juste là, à l'entré une ombre lui faisait face. Elle était de la même hauteur que lui, mais la pénombre l'empêchait de bien voir, c'est alors qu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Joyeux Noël !

Reconnaissant cette voix malgré toutes les années qui l'avait séparé, le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et fou de joie, il prit l'homme face à lui dans ses bras, lui souhaitant ainsi un bon retour.

-Je t'ai attendu ! Bienvenu… mon vieil ami !

Fin

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais pas chez moi ces derniers jours.A bientôt.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année...

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
